


Cinema

by honeyBchips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyBchips/pseuds/honeyBchips
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, I really do like him more than just a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fanfic has been crossposted in another site and my friend suggested this website to me so here i am >< anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

It was a Sunday, when they got to take a day off to enjoy themselves, especially after preparing diligently for their upcoming comeback.

They had discussed on what to do in the 24 hours of freedom they got, and managed to come down with going to the cinemas as a final decision after such a hard time choosing.

And that’s how they ended up in the hallway towards the rooms, few members munching on the popcorn and certain members scolding them, telling them to keep it for the movies.

Others would be chatting in an incredibly loud voice, being the excited kids they are, if that’s how Jihoon could describe it now. He was thankful for the members who managed stayed quiet and monitored them instead. 

Upon entering the room, Jihoon searches for the row he was supposed to be at and took his seat which was on the third from the left, in between Seungcheol and Hansol. He sat down and comfies himself, watching the members all busy their way to their seats quite noisily. 

He looks down and slightly facepalms himself, getting second hand embarrassment from all the noise they’re creating.

Soon after, the members were all seated and most of the noise has died down; leaving few small whispers of conversations here and there.

Jihoon lets out a small sigh out of content, feeling happy that he’s able to finally relax after preparing for their comeback diligently. 

As the movie starts, showing the well known starting, Jihoon decided to place his hand on the armrest on his side, feeling that it would be more comfortable.

As he places his hand on it, he feels his skin coming in contact with another hand, leaving his eyes to trail to the owner of the hand.

Noticing that it was Seungcheol, Jihoon wanted to pull his hand back to his sides. Out of nowhere, Seungcheol’s pinky finger then tangles itself with his short ones, making him unable to move his hand away. 

Jihoon looks back up at Seungcheol’s face with wide eyes, only to see that the latter has a small smile playing on the edge of his lips.

Somehow, for some reason, it made a smile grow on the shorter’s lips as well. 

But he quickly covered it up, not wanting the others to notice it. When Jihoon notices that his finger’s grip on his was sort of loose, he quickly pulled it away, looking to the other side bashfully.

Jihoon could’ve sworn, he heard Seungcheol chuckle.

His cheeks then involuntarily turn warm, his lower lip bitten hard from trying to stop himself from smiling too wide.

  
Heck, he doesn’t even know why he has to put the effort to stop his smile.

Seungcheol is only his friend, right?

Or does he think of him as something.. a little more than that? 

 

He lets out a sigh, not being able to sort out his feelings. Suddenly, he heard a familiar deep voice ringing what he feels; only a few centimeters away from his ear.

  
“Focus on the movie, Jihoonie.”

  
A cold wind travelled down Jihoon’s spine, himself slightly shivering at it. His heart was beating faster than it should, making him worry.

Awkwardly and hesitantly, he puts his arm back on the armrest, only to come in contact with the guy next to him again. 

For the first few minutes, there was nothing. No interaction nor skinship whatsoever, allowing Jihoon to actually try and focus on the movie. 

But then he felt it again; his fingers on top of his. This time, it wasn’t just his pinky. He slid his hand under Jihoon’s and folded his fingers into the other’s. 

  
The hotness from his palms warmed up Jihoon’s cold ones, making him feel more relaxed. The shorter guy cleared his throat, but doesn’t pull away his hand. 

  
But who knew what in the world has possessed his friend?

  
Seungcheol started to caress the back of his hand with his thumb gently, in a slow pace, as if trying to comfort someone. 

Ironically, what he was doing right now gave the complete opposite reaction to his friend.

His heart was pounding loudly against his ribcage, he was starting to worry if the others were able to hear it or not. 

  
It was weird. How is his heart beating this fast for his friend?

The last time Jihoon checked, he was positive that he had no feelings towards Seungcheol.

But if he really thought of Seungcheol as ‘just a friend’, why would his heart beat like this?

Or maybe he’s just sick?

No, that doesn’t make sense. Why would he be sick all of a sudden?

  
He shook away all these thoughts and glued his eyes back onto the big screen in front of them, barely understanding the movie.

It was impossible to focus on the movie for him now, with the skinship he’s involuntarily having with Seungcheol at the moment, not that he’s complaining, that is. 

And so, he ended up staring at the screen in front of him without any use, thoughts of a certain guy spinning in his head instead.

As the movie ends, the lights turn back on, forcing Jihoon to actually see Seungcheol’s handsome face, not that he’ll ever admit it. 

He sneakily steals a glance of him, but got caught. In return, he received a boyish grin which caught Jihoon off guard. He flusteredly looks away, thinking to himself,  

 

_Maybe, just maybe, I really do like him more than just a friend._


End file.
